Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a virtual computing system, one or more virtual machines may execute simultaneously on a physical computing device and share computing resources corresponding to the physical computing device. Each of the virtual machines may be utilized by a respective client and may be independent of the other virtual machines. The shared computing resources may include data storage, e.g., cache, which may be utilized to store information for the respective clients.